


The Untold Story of Krillin and Majora

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: During the Tournament of Power, Krillin and Majora end up in a mysterious plane of existence where things begin to develop between the two of them.
Kudos: 1





	The Untold Story of Krillin and Majora

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Krillin needed to find a way out and fast. The blind fox from Universe 4 known as Majora was giving him one hell of a battle. In spite of the many battles playing out across the gargantuan battlefield, it almost felt like all eyes were on his duel with Majora. Krillin had a plan to defeat the blind warrior. He just needed one solid opening.  
Majora, likewise, was increasingly feeling the need to end this battle soon. He had a perfect mental view of his foe thanks to his spectacular sense of smell. As far as Majora was concerned, this was merely a small obstacle in the way of his pursuit to win the tournament and save his universe from total destruction. As each of his and Krillin’s punches and kicks met, Majora couldn’t help but partially start to wonder if the surprisingly well-trained fighter thought as little of him.  
As the two fell into a rhythm of being lost in their thoughts and their focus on the fight, neither of them noticed that they were tumbling over the edge of their section of the battlefield until it was too late. The two separated for the briefest of moments as they found themselves plummeting down into a ravine far below. They pushed off each other, attempting to grab onto either side of the crevice.  
Majora managed to successfully grab onto a small ledge on his side of the crevice, a worried smile forming on his face as he had barely been able to grab the ledge with one of his hands just in time. Krillin, meanwhile, fumbled at the last second and crashed into his side of the crevice. In an attempt to regain control, he flung himself off the rocky wall and, unintentionally, towards Majora. Majora, focused on climbing back up, detected Krillin’s scent just a second too late.  
Krillin smashed right into Majora. For the briefest of milliseconds, Majora’s soft fur and silk clothing enveloped Krillin about as much as Krillin’s strong scent overpowered Majora’s nostrils. In this brief moment of collision, they were so close. Far too close.  
Majora let out a gasp as he lost his grip on the ledge. Krillin tried to regain some sort of control but it was no use. Both fighters let out despaired shouts as they tumbled down into the darkness below.

Krillin awoke with a start. He was lying on his back. Several parts of his body rang out shrill sparks of pain as he sat up. How long had he been out? Was he even still in the tournament? As he rubbed the back of his head, he took notice of his surroundings.  
Krillin now seemed to be in some underground tunnel. Various torches hung from the walls. A hole in the ceiling signaled to Krillin how he had ended up in the tunnel. “Must be some underground area for fighters who fell too far…like me,” Krillin stated with a guilty sigh. The disgraced fighter picked himself up and looked around. Almost immediately, his thoughts returned to the blind fox Majora. He didn’t seem to be anywhere nearby. Krillin gave a sigh of relief. “Must have fallen into a different tunnel.” It was then that Krillin took notice that something wasn’t entirely right. Something felt…off. Upon looking down, Krillin noticed what it was: both of his shoes were gone. “Shit!” Krillin briefly placed his head in his hands out of frustration. His shoes had been the out he had been looking for. Surely the scent of his feet would have overpowered the sensitive smelling of Majora, giving Krillin the perfect opportunity to strike. Alas, now Krillin was left without his secret weapon. And with the blind fox no doubt wandering about the same corridors as he, Krillin couldn’t help but feel completely unprepared. “I better look for a way out of here.”

From the smell of torches, Majora could imagine that there was probably light in the tunnel he was trapped in. Of course, this mattered little to him. All that mattered was getting out of his newfound trap and rejoining the tournament. In spite of the focus on said task, Majora found his thoughts wandering back to the fighter known as Krillin.  
“He was…a surprising challenge,” the blind fox thought to himself as he continued to walk down the corridor. He thought back to the moment back up when they had fallen, when they had crashed into each other for just a millisecond. “He still got both of us trapped down here. What a fool.” Majora’s train of thought was halted for a moment as he thought even more of the collision in question. How close they were. How entangled they were. The smells that had filled his nose. Majora vigorously shook his head. “Disgusting, that’s what he was. Focus, Majora. Focus on the tournament and the task at hand!”  
Majora broke into a run, allowing the scents of the torches to guide him as he raced his way through the maze of tunnels. With each step, the blind fox grew more and more frustrated. Was there no end to these corridors? Was he even still in the tournament? Had he been banished due to his failure? Majora stopped running and leaned against the wall of the corridor. Heavy breathing escaped him as thoughts raced through his mind. “Oh, if only Lord Quitela could see me now,” Majora stated weakly. “Stuck wandering around like a mouse in a maze.” Just then, a familiar distant scent started to overpower Majora’s nostrils. Goosebumps ran across his skin and his entire body shook as he perked up. “It’s him…he’s here…” Krillin stepped away from the wall and continued down the corridor. “Perhaps I can take him by surprise. Unlike him, I don’t need sight down here.”  
Majora proceeded to break into the most silent dash he could manage, dancing about the corridor like a beautiful predator in seek of its prey. As he slipped down the tunnel, the scent of Krillin grew stronger and stronger. Majora could only snicker to himself as he eventually could smell that his opponent was right around the corner.  
Krillin looked up in awe as he found himself standing in a massive intersection of sorts. Several different tunnels branched out from the giant circular room. The ceiling glistened with diamonds, gold pieces, and various other valuable metals and gems. As Krillin took in the wonder of the scene before him, he suddenly noticed the faintest of sounds from behind him. He froze, bringing his breathing down to the most silent of routine inhales and exhales. It was Majora. It had to be. This was it.  
Majora slowly circled around the corner, Krillin’s back was facing him. The perfect target. The blind fox readied his body as his opponent’s scent provided an apt mental image of the room around them.  
Krillin gave one final silent exhale. Before Majora struck, there was one thing he could try. He slowly reached for his waist and took hold of the edge of his underwear.  
Majora didn’t want to prolong this any further. With a confident smirk, he lunged for his foe. Swiftly, Krillin ripped his underwear out of his pants and jumped to the side. Majora had no time to react as he found his face flying head-first into the used cloth.  
“GAH!” Majora let out a disgusted shout as he flew forward into the middle of the circular intersection, falling down onto the floor.  
“Didn’t see…er…smell that one coming, did ya?!” Krillin stated in the most confident tone he could muster.  
Majora’s nostrils were on fire. Everything was gone. One again, he was returned to darkness. The torches. Krillin. Even his own personal scents. Everything was blinded in the overbearing ocean of Krillin’s underwear. “This scent…ah…it’s…it’s everywhere!” Majora coughed through pained breaths. Each breath he took only made him take in the scent even more. He angrily ripped the underwear away from his face, clutching it tightly in one of his hands. He wanted to get up. He wanted to turn around and slash Krillin across the face for his actions. However, something was wrong. With each breath of the human’s musk, the fox found himself hating it less and less. The pungent odor was enveloping his entire being. His entire world. Throughout his life, he had never encountered such a powerful smell.  
As the smell started to fade away after a few seconds, Majora silently gasped as he found himself reaching the hand holding onto the underwear back up to his face. Was he doing this on his own? Was it pure instinct? Some secret dark magic cast upon him by Krillin? None of it mattered once Majora took another whiff of the undergarments. “This smell…is everywhere,” Majora said under his breath as his mouth started to water. A flame began to rise up in him. An old flame that he hadn’t experienced in many years. For so long, his focus had been on becoming an incredible fighter. A skilled fighter. A deadly fighter with a nose equal in skill. And now, in the midst of his greatest challenge, that long lost flame was being rekindled.  
Krillin only stood in confusion as he posed battle-ready a few meters from the seemingly frozen kneeling fox. Had he broken him? Had he already won? “Uh…are you okay?” Krillin finally asked awkwardly.  
Majora moved, a wide smile forming on his face. “Yes,” he answered simply. He stood up. “In fact…” He swiftly turned around to face Krillin. “I’ve never been better!”  
Krillin found himself freezing as he looked upon the new sight before him. Majora had a huge grin on his face and was holding Krillin’s underwear up to his nose, taking deep breaths out of the cloth. But that honestly wasn’t the most shocking thing. The detail that immediately caught Krillin’s attention was the terribly noticeable boner in Majora’s pants. As if on que, Majora’s pants seemed to fall down on their own. The throbbing erection sprung forth, pushing its way past the fox’s purple silky robe.  
“Holy shit,” Krillin found himself uttering in response. The sight was truly mesmerizing. Krillin had never thought of himself leaning this way before but, for the first time, the sight of a foreign penis started to make him drool a bit. In fact, he could feel a stiffness growing in his own pants at the sight. He shook his head. In spite of the growing boner, he kept his pose. “What is this?! Some sort of trick?!”  
“Ha! You’re really gonna accuse me of dirty tricks?” Majora presented the underwear to Krillin. “After you threw this in my face? Quite the hypocrite, are you not?” The fox waved the garments around in a childish manner.  
“Shut up and put your pants back on! Let’s finish this!”  
“Someone’s gonna finish alright.” Majora swiftly lunged forward at a speed far greater than what Krillin was expecting. Within a second, Krillin was pinned to the floor with Majora laying right on top of him. Krillin couldn’t help but shiver a little as Majora’s exposed cock rubbed against the growing boner in his pants. “I don’t know what’s overcoming me! Or maybe I do. It’s seemed like eons since I’ve felt like this. And it’s all thanks to you, Krillin.” Majora softly rubbed a hand up against Krillin’s face. Krillin shook a little in response to the soft fur touching his skin. “Since you brought this out of me, it’s only right that you help me out here.” Majora suddenly hastily took Krillin’s stretched out underwear and tied it around his wrists, binding his hands above his head.  
“Wait! Stop! Whatever you’re about to do…you don’t have to do this!” Krillin pleaded.  
“Come now, human. We may be from different universes but I’m sure we both know of the concept of finishing what we start,” Majora teased as he began to pull down Krillin’s pants.  
“Stop! I’m married!”  
“I don’t care.” Majora finished removing Krillin’s pants before thoughtlessly tossing them aside. He began to rub a hand up Krillin’s inner-thigh. “And from what I can feel and smell…” He placed his hand around Krillin’s erect shaft. “Neither do you.”  
Krillin rolled his head back as the fox gave him a few slow, loving strokes. “This can’t be happening. What is even happening?!”  
Majora spat into his hand and rubbed the natural lubricant all across his own erect penis. “Instinct, Krillin. Pure, carnal instinct.” Majora took hold of Krillin’s legs, raising them up and apart in a V-shape until the fox was sure the human’s virgin anus was in his line of figurative sight. “You brought me into this state, human, now join me in it.”  
Krillin wanted to struggle against his binds but found his will to do so draining. The sight of the fox’s thick cock approaching his butt caused him to feel a level of excitement and arousal never previously reached. He didn’t even bother further protesting what was transpiring. After he took a few loud breaths, he bit his lip and accepted his fate.   
Majora and Krillin gave simultaneous gasps as Majora’s lubricated cock first entered Krillin’s anus. It was truly at this moment where both realized just how much sex their lives had lacked up to this moment. So many fights. So much conflict. So many lives hanging in the balance. Their demanding Gods of Destruction. The terrifying childish whims of the two Zenos. The trillions of lives counting on them both. So much worry. So much struggle. So much sacrifice. And all without even a simple masturbation session every so often.  
“OH FUCK!” the two let out in unison as Majora pushed in deeper. Their faces met. And even though Majora couldn’t see Krillin’s face, he could imagine they were giving the same bewildered expression of newfound lust.  
“Don’t stop…keep going!” Krillin urged through horny breaths.  
That was enough of a push. Majora began thrusting his cock back and forth. Each forward thrust pushing his dick deeper and deeper into Krillin’s untouched anal cavity. From this point on, the two couldn’t speak. They could only give out deliciously vulnerably and horny moans and groans.  
Krillin never expected he could love lying down and taking it as much as he was. His anus was on fire and he loved it. His penis was uncomfortably erect and he loved it. The fox mating him was letting drool splatter down on his chest and face and he loved it. With his hands bound and legs held wide open, he could only lay there and be source of pleasure for his opponent. But at this point, could they still consider each other opponents?  
The two let another shared moan as Majora finally managed to shove his entire shaft into the fleshy cave. After a five-second respite, he proceeded to start his cycle of vicious rutting. He tightened his grip on Krillin’s ankles, keeping the human’s legs comfortably open as he pummeled the previously-virgin anus. His balls smacked loudly back and forth, joining the chorus of slipping, moaning, and groaning.  
Krillin let his tongue fall out as he continued to loosen up, allowing the rutting dick to push even further into him. This was bliss. Pure, carnal bliss. His own penis and balls bounced back and forth joyously. “Touch me,” Krillin begged.  
“What…AH…was that?” Majora asked between humps.  
“Fucking…oh…jerk me…AH…OFF!”  
Majora licked his lips. “I’ve got a better idea.”  
Krillin’s eyes widened as he witnessed the flexibility of the fox. Majora bent down and proceeded to take Krillin’s erect penis in his mouth. Krillin arched his back. “Oh, FUCK yes!” Krillin gasped.  
Majora made excellent work of violating both Krillin’s anus and his cock. Majora took in every impactful breath of musk as he worked the sweaty, excited shaft with his tongue. As he felt Krillin’s head flare inside his mouth, he also felt his own head flare up and throb deep inside Krillin’s cavity.   
Streams of salty, delectable precum began to leak out of Krillin’s pulsating penis. Majora made sure to lick up every droplet of the liquid as he bobbed his head up and down. Krillin looked down at the sight of Majora simultaneously penetrating him and sucking him off. Their shaking bodies. Majora’s waving ears. The fox’s still calmly-closed eyes.  
Time seemed to truly lose meaning as they continued their fucking. Eventually, Majora let go of Krillin’s ankles and placed his hands on the ground to either side of Krillin in order to balance himself better. Krillin wrapped his legs around Majora’s waist as the fox rutted even faster.   
A distant pressure started to rise up in both of them. Their bodies were preparing for the rapid ascent to peak climax. Majora allowed himself to collapse event further onto Krillin, taking hold of his chest and shirt as he sped up his motions even further. Krillin was already starting to instinctively contract his anus around the fox’s rapidly thrusting shaft.   
“I’m…I’m so close,” Krillin manage to utter. He looked down at the fox, who could only remain silent as he continued sucking up Krillin’s penis. Both were giving out hefty breaths now. Their bodies were shaking ever so much. Heat started to rise up in their respective shafts with their heads flaring to an almost painful level of stimulation. “Show…show me your…eyes, Majora.”  
Majora was stunned. If he weren’t so completely taken over by his mating instincts, he certainly would have ripped his mouth away from Krillin in order to respond with shock.  
“I…I want to see your eyes, Majora,” Krillin said amongst increasing groans. Majora contemplated the human’s request. It had been so long since he had last opened his eyes. There was no need, after all. But, perhaps, maybe this human who he brought him back to aroused bliss earned a glance at what he had once used. While still rutting like a bull, Majora slowed down his bobbing, holding his head right where Krillin’s head met his foreskin. Krillin let out several weak moans and yelps as the fox stimulated the incredibly sensitive shaft section. As Krillin continued to cry out with pleasure, Majora opened his eyes.  
Krillin instantly fell silent. He first focuses on the cloudy blue irises. The ancient damage brought upon them had left terrible scars it what Krillin assumed was originally a dark blue. The originally white parts of the eye were now a mixture of gray and red. It was terrible and yet awfully beautiful.  
“Wow…you…ah…you look amazing…Majora,” Krillin managed to utter.  
Majora widened his eyes even further out of shock. In response, he returned to hastily fucking and sucking Krillin. Krillin rolled his head back. Majora was for the climax. As was Krillin. After a loud moan on Krillin’s part, the two newfound lovers came together.  
Majora’s senses were completely overwhelmed. The tightening of Krillin’s anal cavity around his cock seemed almost as if it were a giant hand milking it for gold. Majora was more than happy to provide such liquid gold to the needy human. At the same time, his mouth and throat were filled with a gushing stream of sickly sweet and salty jizz. Majora could tell that Krillin had fairly pent-up as well.  
Krillin could only sigh and moan as he felt the heated member pump more and more hot semen into his innards. Each twitch sent in a gushing torrent that only encouraged his own orgasm to keep going. It was an orgasm that not even a God of Destruction could take away.  
Finally, after seemingly an eternity of endless cum, Majora pulled his mouth away from Krillin’s dick. Drops of saliva and cum fell from his mouth and onto the glistening dick as he hovered above his work. And with a loving pull, Majora lightly removed his own shaking and wet cock from Krillin’s hole.  
Krillin continued to breathe deeply as Majora laid down next to him. The fox reached up, untied Krillin’s wrists and tossed the ruined underwear off to the side. “And that’s what you get for throwing your dirty underwear at me,” Majora said with a laugh.  
Krillin broke into a short laugh. “Yeah. I probably had that coming,” Krillin replied.  
“And how we both came.”  
Krillin looked into the fox’s still-open eyes and smiled. “You should keep your eyes open more often.”  
Majora gave a small smile. “Well I’m glad you like them.”  
Krillin looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe we just did that.”  
“Honestly, I’m still in shock at myself. I mean, we’re fighting for the fates of our universes…and here I am fucking you.”  
“Well it was a good fuck, I’ll give you that. Just…just don’t tell my wife when we get out of here.”  
“I came onto you first. You could just say that I raped you as an excuse.”  
“Nah…I don’t think I could hide my smile when talking about it.” Krillin let out a sigh. “It’s a shame we have to meet like this. In this battle. In other circumstances…I could be like this forever.”  
“Quite a rush, don’t you think? We haven’t known each other for that long…but I…I know what you mean. I think…I’m feeling the same way.”  
“Too bad we don’t have time, because I’d love to fuck you in return.”  
“You already did my mouth.”  
“And that ass is next.”  
“Oh…” Majora moved in closer to Krillin. “I like how you talk, Krillin. Maybe when I win the tournament, I can convince Zeno to spare you for me.”  
“The tournament…right.” Krillin continued to stare up at the ceiling. “For some reason…I feel like the tournament is far away now. Maybe…maybe we do have the time.”  
“Now that you mention it…I feel the same way. But it must be the afterglow working on us. We’ll have to return to the tournament soon and face each other.”  
“We might be the last ones at this point.”  
“If we are, Krillin, then I expect nothing less than a terrific final fight from you.”  
Krillin turned to face Majora once again. He quickly reached in and planted a kiss on the fox’s salty lips. “And I expect the same from you, Majora.”  
Majora smiled. “Before then…can we stay like this for a little while longer?” the fox asked.  
Krillin wrapped an arm around Majora and cuddled up against the soft fur and silky cloak. “Yeah…I don’t mind doing this a little longer,” Krillin replied.

But both Krillin’s and Majora’s suspicions were true. For they were now far away from the tournament, in a level of existence long forgotten. A realm made for their own making. They would soon come to understand and accept this. Centuries, maybe even millennia, would pass and they would never age. Time had no meaning in this place. The tunnels would lead to new rooms and even worlds to live in, explore, and fuck to their hearts’ content. Eventually, they would return to the tournament and face their destiny for the universes they left behind. But until then, they had each other. What they did, how long they were there, and who fucked who the most…well…that’s a story for another time.


End file.
